Mechanics
Here's an unformatted list of assorted mechanics with short explanations that should be included in this section once a template is established. Grabs Grabs have a few special properties to them. Most importantly, the standard grabs in Cyphers have complete invincibility for both the target and the caster for the duration of the grab, with some exceptions. Many special grabs are super-armored for the caster (usually grab invincible as well) but render the target completely invincible to outside effects (eg Marlene's RMB, most of Isaac's skills). The startup frames for grabs are grab immune, so an effective way of utilizing this is to avoid/counter grabs. This is especially useful for countering wake-up invincibility, as often if you stand on an opponent they will attempt a grab. Ledges When walking off ledges of any height, characters will normally have a short recovery animation after hitting the ground, wherein they are disabled briefly. This animation and recovery are cancelled if the character is in any sort of animation other than falling, including using the mouse-wheel self-buff. Since the mouse-wheel has no cooldown, and doesn't hinder movement for any character, it is common to use mouse-wheel right as you walk off a ledge to cancel the recovery animation. Channel skills that allow movement such as Claire's E or Doyle's RMB will also have the same effect. Base Guardians Each team has a base guardian who serves to assist in defending your base. The base guardians have identical AI and behavior even with different cosmetics. They have a leaping ground punch attack that will stun, a lariat that will pull you into them, a large laser that will hitstun you then blow you back, and normal punches. They will respond to any enemy entering the base. If pulled too far out of the base, they will teleport back to the center of the base. Killing them increases your damage to the base considerably. Trooper Periodically a neutral boss-type enemy will spawn on the map that gives bonuses to the team that kills it. A melee or ranged type Trooper may spawn and it will grant either one of several different stat buffs, a crowd of Cain and Wesley clones that follows whoever kills the Trooper, or 3 Doyle clones that will (usually)ignore units and enemy players to charge the enemy base and destroy towers. This is the system in place to break stalemates, similar to Roshan in DotA or Baron in LoL. Trooper levels increase as the game progresses starting from level 1 up to a maximum of 4 which is indicated on the mini map upon spawn, and the strength of buffs granted or support units spawned increase according to the Trooper level. Note that the Trooper itself becomes harder to destroy with each level it gains. Knockdown Many moves have knockdown. When grounded, certain moves will be unable to hit you, and other moves will change properties(decreased or increased skill damage). Every SHIFT+LMB attack in the game will hit grounded targets and will also knockdown, along with almost every ranged attack. After a knockdown, a character will start to get up. While rising, characters have complete invincibility. Hitstun/Super-Armor Every attack has hitstun by default. Super-armor makes you immune to hitstun. Certain skills activate super-armor that grant a temporary immunity to grabs, such as Huton/Doyle's E. Super-armor generally does not prevent other forms of CC however, such as freeze or stun. Towers Towers are different in Cyphers than most MOBAs. Instead of targeting a unit and shooting them until they die or are out of range, towers will pick a target and start an attack. Towers attack by putting a red circle down on the floor underneath their target, and then shortly shooting a missile that will blow up in that AoE. The missile will hit the ground at its targeted area, and is avoidable if the target is moving. The towers range is a circle around it. Towers will always first prioritize minion mobs in range unless you land an attack on an enemy player, in which case you will be targeted regardless. Accuracy/Critical Accuracy and critical strikes are based off the same pair of stats. Accuracy generally comes from head items, while the counter, evasion, typically comes from waist items. There are also consumables and skills that will increase one or the other. When an attack connects, the attackers accuracy value is compared to the targets evasion value. Based on the difference, and a randomizing factor, attacks can hit normal, critical, or miss. Critical strikes do significantly more damage, and misses do considerably less. Critical strikes affect only damage and does not change skill effects or hitstun values.